Aprés l'école
by M.Rosenoir
Summary: Harry est avec Blaise et tout deux on quitté l'angleterre pour oublié leur passé mais il revient à eux...HPBZ HPDM BZRW
1. Le retour d'un ami inattendu partie 1

_**Je tien tout abord à dire que les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais de J.K.Rowling que j'apprécie énormément.**_

_**Je tien aussi à préciser que c'est une histoires homosexuel donc HOMOPHOBE s'ABSTENIR !**_

_**Les couples sont : HP/BZ RW/BZ HP/DM**_

**Le retour d'un ami inattendu (partie 1):**

Cela faisait maintenant 3ans que leurs études à Poudlard étaient finies, et avec la guerre.

Harry Potter que tout le monde sans doutait avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres au cour de sa dernière année à Poudlard et avait maintenant poursuivi ces études en tant qu'Auror, et d'ailleurs il était très bon dans ce métier. A la plus grande déception de toutes les filles Harry Potter avait révélé au cour de cette dernière année qu'il était gay. Ron avait lui aussi avoué son homosexualité à la grande déception de Hermione qui avait espéré sortir avec lui. A la fin de ces études Harry était parti en France ou il avait poursuivi ces études d'Auror. Il était partis en France pour ne pas voir son passé pour ne pas affronter les personnes au quel il tenait pour ne pas voir la plus part de ces amis au cimetière, pour ne pas voir son grand amour qui avait faillit assassiner son mentor mais qu'un certain professeur de potion en quel son mentor avait entièrement confiance l'avait assassiné de sang froid. Juste avant la guerre Blaise Zabini avait rejoint le camp des gentils (l'ordre du phénix). Par la suite Harry avait apprit que Blaise était lui aussi gay et la veille avant la grande bataille ils avaient couché ensemble juste pour ce donner du courage. Mais passons…

Blaise et Harry c'étaient mis ensemble et étaient tout les deux partis en France, Blaise lui ne voulait plus voir Ron qui l'avait repoussé mainte fois, il c'était mis avec Harry et maintenant tout les deux vivaient une histoire intense. Blaise travaillait dans le monde moldu comme patron d'une grande boite et de plusieurs bars ou bien sur Harry était aussi le patron, ils avaient acheté tout ça tout seul. Personne ne savait ou nos deux garçons ce cachait, il n'avait voulu le dire a personne et avaient préféré fuirent dans l'ombre car la bas il ne pouvait pas vivre leur relation au grand jour, mais en France il le pouvait et c'est ce qu'il faisait à grande joie.

Juste avant la guerre, une personne avait disparu, plus précisément Drago Malefoy, il n'avait pas participer à la guerre personne ne savait ou il était. Harry l'avait chercher et torturé tout les mangemorts qu'il pouvait pour lui dire ou il était mais aucun ne le savait. Ils lui avait juste dit que les derniers mots que Malefoy avait prononcé avant de s'enfuir avait été « Je ne pas êtres dans un camp, car dans chacun des cas il y a des personnes que j'aime ! »Juste après avoir dit ça à son père il avait transplané et personne ne savait ou il était car il avait bien pris la peine d'effacer ces traces.

Blaise et Harry se promenaient dans les rues de Montpellier main dans la main. Ils avaient décidé d'aller à la plage se baigner et se faire bronzer. Ils étaient bien parti, un panier de pique nique dans la main gauche de Blaise, chacun leur serviette sur leurs épaules,et bien sur ils portaient leur maillot de bain. Ils discutaient de tout mais pas du monde de la magie ni de leur passé, ils en avaient horreur car pour eux tout ça était du passé.

Une personne posât une main sur leur épaule :

« -Salut les amoureux ! »

Dés que Blaise eu entendu la voix il lâchât la main de Harry et se retournât et lâcha le panier qui étala son contenu par terre.

Un grand roux se tenait devant eux les yeux marron brillant. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry qui était déjà très grand.

Blaise et Harry le dévisageait tout les deux, comment avait-il su qu'ils étaient la ?

« -Ben di quelque chose ! »

Harry reconnaissait bien Ron dans ces paroles.

« -Qu'est…qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda Harry encore sous le choc.

-Ben je suis venu passé mes vacances ici ! Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ? Je pensait que quand on se reverra on se prendrai dans les bras et tout mais…je voit que vous étiez plutôt content que personne ne savent ou vous êtes.

-Désolé. Bougonna Harry en prenant Ron dans ces bras. »

Blaise était encore sous le choque, la personne qu'il avait à tout pris voulut ne plus jamais revoir se trouvait devant lui encore plus beau et plus attirant qu'avant. Blaise avait penser que ces sentiments envers Harry avait totalement effacer ceux qu'il avaient en vers Ron mais pas du tout. Son cœur battait à une telle vitesse, il était parcouru par de long frisson, ces genoux étaient tout mous, sa bouche était entre ouverte et il n'arrivait pas à la refermé.

La suite demain !Merci de laisser des reviews si vous voulez !


	2. Le retour d'un ami inattendu partie 2

**Le retour d'un ami inattendu (partie 2):**

« -Ben alors qu'est ce qu'il y a Blaise ? Demanda Ron en le fixant.

-R…rien. Bégaya difficilement Blaise. »

Harry savait exactement ce qu'il se passait, il savait tout, pourquoi Blaise l'avait suivi, comment Ron l'avait repoussé mainte fois, que Blaise ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'aimé tout comme lui ne pourrais jamais vraiment l'aimer car son cœur était pour ce fugitif que personne n'avait vu depuis 3ans. Harry regarda Blaise, les yeux de Blaise était rempli d'étoile,il était heureux de revoir Ron même s'il avait voulu l'oublié,mais dans ces yeux il y avait quand même de la peur,peur qu'Harry comprenne tout,peur de se faire rejeter,peur que Ron ne le repousse encor,tout simplement peur. A ce moment la Harry eu une révélation. Il se dit qu'il allait tout faire pour réunir ces deux personnes. Lui ne pourrait peut-être pas être avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais il pourrait au moins faire que son meilleur ami, car c'est ce qu'était réellement Blaise, soit heureux avec celui qu'il aime !

« -Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes parti comme ça après la guerre vous deux ? Demanda subitement Ron.

-Allons nous asseoir à la plage pour parler de tout ça d'accord ? Demanda Harry calmement.

-D'accord ! Opina Ron.

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la plage Harry avait compris la main de Blaise mais il n'y avait pas autant de sensation qu'avant, Blaise l'avait ressenti Harry ne lui donnait pas la main comme d'habitude, il le regarda. Harry vit son regard et se pencha vers lui.

« -Je sais pourquoi tu es venu avec moi a la fin de la guerre,je sais aussi que tu l'aime et qu'il ta repoussé,je sais aussi que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment et cela ne me chagrine pas. Je sais aussi que dés que tu a entendu la voix de Ron tu ma lâché la main non pas pour te retourner mais parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il voit qu'on est ensemble. Et pour finir ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais à gagner le cœur de Ron car je veux que tu sois heureux avec lui.

-Mais…mais. Haleta Blaise. Comment tu sais tout ça ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je le sais depuis le première jour ou tu ma suivi depuis même le jour ou on a couché ensemble. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne veut pas t'en vouloir car moi c'est pareil mais on en parlera se soir tu es d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse Blaise inclina la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Tout trois marchaient le long d'une rue ensablée en silence, ils arrivèrent vers la plage.

Harry étala une couverture et installa le pique-nique, chacun s'assirent sur un coté de la couverture. Au bout d'un silence de 5minutes, Blaise en avait marre de voir Ron, il avait peur de faire quelque chose, soit lui sauté dessus, soit hurler, donc il se leva et parti dans l'eau.

Ron se tourna vers Harry après avoir regarder Blaise filé dans l'eau et nager.

A demain pour la suite !Laisser des reviews !Et désolé de faire duré le suspense mais c'est ça qui est bien. Lol .Désolé il est un peu court !


	3. Révélation

**Révélation :**

« -Bon alors Harry tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique tout ?

-Oui je le veux !

-D'accord. Tout d'abord ben tu sais que je suis gay.

-Ben oui, puisque de toute façon tu es avec Blaise.

-Nan je ne suis pas vraiment avec Blaise !

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'expliquerais peut-être plus tard ou alors c'est lui qui te le dira.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant ?

-Ron !

-D'accord continu ton histoire.

-Bon je te disais je suis gay .Et comme tu le sais Malefoy est parti juste avant la guerre et n'as pas combattu.

-Oui mais pourquoi me parle tu de Malefoy ?

-Tu vas comprendre et arrête de m'interrompre. Alors je te disais que Malefoy est parti avant la guerre et qu'il n'as pas combattu et ce que personne ne savait c'est que…que j'aimais Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Tu aimais Malefoy ?

-Oui je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours. Donc je disais que j'aime Malefoy, et quand il est parti je les cherché j'ai torturé les mangemorts pour qu'ils me disent ou il est mais aucun d'entre ne le savait. Ils m'on juste dit que la dernière chose que Drago avait dit a son père avant de partir était « Je ne peut pas êtres dans un camp, car dans chacun des cas il y a des personnes que j'aime ! ».Pendant longtemps j'ai chercher ce que sa voulait dire et d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas trouver mais je cherche encore. Je voulais retrouver Drago pour tout lui avouer, lui dire que je l'aimais, et aussi lui demander ce que ça voulait dire.

-Ouai mais sa ne répond pas à ma question pourquoi tu es parti ?

-J'en vient. Après la fin de la guerre j'ai vu la plus part des gens que j'aimais mort, je ne voulais pas que les gens me rejette la faute dessus, je le faisait déjà assez suffisamment. J'avais décidé de partir après la guerre quoi qu'il arrive. Donc j'ai mis mon plan a exécution en partant mais je vous avez laissez un mot pour vous dire que je ne voulais pas qu'on me cherche que je n'avait plus rien à faire ici, que m'as vit était ailleurs.

-Oui je sais,mais on ta quand même chercher de partout. En faite tu es parti parce que tu aimais Malefoy et que lui était parti et aussi car tu voulais nous fuir.

-Oui.

-Tu voulais nous fuir nous tes amis, je ne te comprend pas. »

Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux. Harry regardait Blaise nager. Le silence était pesant et Ron le brisa.

« -Alors répond ! Pourquoi voulais tu nous fuir ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

-Je m'en fiche que je comprenne ou non je veux savoir pourquoi ! S'exclama Ron qui commençait à se mettre en colère.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Très bien je vais te dire pourquoi. Tout simplement car tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute, tout les gens que j'aimais sont morts à cause de moi. Ta famille a été décimée à cause de moi. Je suis la cause de tous les morts, Dumbledor est mort à cause de moi ! »

Les larmes montait aux yeux d'Harry qui tourna la tête pour pas que Ron le voit.

-Et de plus je ne voulais pas que les gens voient en moi la personne qui as tué Voldemort, je suis comme tout le monde, je ne voulais pas de favoritisme rien de tout ça. Alors voila pourquoi j'avais décidé de partir. »

Ron ne dit rien et regarda la mer, il voyait Blaise qui se baignait et soudain une question lui vient.

« -Pourquoi Blaise est venu avec toi ?

-Parce que comme moi il voulait fuir le passé et par-dessus tout son grand amour.

-Son grand amour ?

-Oui !

-C'était qui ?

- Alors ca ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, tu lui demanderas mais je ne pense pas qu'il te le dira.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il l'aime toujours et que ça lui fait mal d'en parler surtout quand…Harry venait de mettre ces mains devant ça bouche,Ron le regardait étrangement.

-Surtout quand quoi ?

-Rien oublie ce que j'ai dit.

-D'accord. Mais dit moi comment à t-il su que tu partais ?

-Ben la veille avant la guerre, tu l'avais repoussé une énième fois,il est venu me parlé et on a couché ensemble et le lendemain je lui es dit que dés que la guerre serait fini je partirais. Il ma dit qu'il me suivrais, sur le coup je ne l'ais pas crut mais après j'était bien obligé de le croire. »

La suite demain reviews please !


	4. Explication

**_Merci pour ce qui m'on écrit des reviews sa fait plaisir de savoir que les gens nous lise encore merci de m'encourager !Bonne lecture !_**

**Explication:**

« -Alors comme ça après que je l'ai repoussé,il a couché avec toi. Il avait pas le droit !

-Pardon ?

-Il avait pas le droit !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu voulais pas nan plus qu'il attende toute sa vie que tu ne le repousse plus et puis d'abord ça pas été fait expert qu'on couche ensemble personne n'avait prévu ça !

-Peut-être que personne avait prévu ça mais quand même…

-Attend tu vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux ?

-Non qu'est ce que tu vas chercher la ? Ron avait répondu trop vite.

-Donc tu es jaloux. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as repoussé et maintenant tu es jaloux explique moi !

-Tu veut que je te dise quoi ?

-Ben explique moi pourquoi tu es jaloux alors qu'avant tu la repoussé je veut comprendre.

-D'accord je vais t'expliquer.

-Ben tu sais quand je l'ai repoussé plusieurs fois c'est que je croyais qu'il faisait ça car il pensait qu'on allait mourir et je ne pouvais pas faire ça dans de telle condition. Donc voila pourquoi je l'ai repoussé. Et quand j'ai appris qu'il était parti j'ai eu mal car je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.

-Donc tu l'aime ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Oui enfin je crois…

-Ok.

-Mais tu vois je ne peut pas lui dire. Puisque d'une il est avec toi et de deux je ne sais plus mes sentiments.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on était pas ensemble enfin on n'est plus ensemble.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-J'ai pas envi d'en parler pour l'instant.

-Ok.

-Bon tu te bouges Ron qu'on aille rejoindre Blaise dans l'eau ! Dit Harry en courant vers Blaise. »

Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé regardant les deux hommes dans l'eau a parlé. Lui était parti dans ces pensé en les regardant.

Harry venait de rentrer dans l'eau quand Blaise se dirigea vers lui.

« -De quoi avez-vous parlez ?

-Ben il ma demander pourquoi je suis parti et je lui es expliquer.

-Tien au faite tu m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Maintenant que je l'ai dit à Ron je peux bien te le dire. »

Harry lui expliqua tout depuis le début et Blaise l'écoutait avec attention. Ron venait les rejoindre.

L'après midi se passa calmement nos trois amis s'amusèrent un moment dans l'eau. Le soir ils avaient décidé de manger dans un grand restaurant auquel Harry et Blaise allait souvent tout le monde les connaissait la bas et ils étaient très bien accueillit. Blaise et Harry se décidèrent enfin à dire au revoir à Ron vers 22h30 car le lendemain chacun travaillait.

Harry et Blaise étaient arrivés dans leur petit appartement qui comprenait deux chambres et deux salles de bain un salon et une cuisine. Blaise partit dans sa chambre pensant qu'Harry le rejoindrai mais à son grand étonnement Harry parti dans sa chambre ce qui intrigua Blaise qui décida d'aller le voir. Il entra sans frapper, Harry était déjà sous les couettes les paupières close qui s'ouvrait en sentant quelqu'un s'assirent sur le coté du lit.

« -Harry !

-Quoi ? Demanda faiblement Harry.

-Pourquoi ne dors tu pas avec moi comme toujours ? Tu me fais la tête ?

-Mais bien sur que nan mon doux.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne ma pas encore embrassé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que ton grand amour est revenu et que je ne veut pas foirer tout vos espoir.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben comme ça !

-Mais et si moi je veut que tu m'embrasse ?

-Ben…

-S'il te plait 'Ry !

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse?

-Oui ! J'ai besoin de la même tendresse que tu as fait preuve la veille de la guerre mon ange.

-Mais et Ron ?

-Oublie le pour l'instant je n'ai pas envi de parler de lui si c'est pour pleurer.Et puis d'abord a ce que je sache tu es mon petit copain non ?

-Oui, mais c'est plus pareil.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu verras.

-D'accord mes se soir nous le somme d'accord ?

-Oui mon doux. »

Merci de laisser des reviews !a demain comme dab' !


	5. Derniére nuit

**Dernière fois :**

Blaise se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa tendrement, il se glissa au coté d'Harry. Tout deux n'était qu'un boxer, on pouvait voir que leur boxer était déformé par les érections qu'ils avaient tout les deux. Blaise fit descendre le caleçon d'Harry tout en l'embrassant ce qui fit gémir Harry. Harry fit de mm avec le caleçon de Blaise, ils étaient à présent nu. Blaise monta sur Harry pour le dominer, il frotta son érection contre celle d'Harry et tout deux se mire à gémir. Blaise parsema le corps d'Harry en descendant, arrivant vers le nombril de son amant, il le titilla avec sa langue, Harry en voulait plus, il n'en pouvait plus.

« -Blaise prend moi…Dit Harry dans un souffle. »

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il descendit vers l'intimité chaleureuse de son amant. Le souffle chaud de Blaise fit frémir Harry, Blaise déposa de petit baiser sur le sexe fièrement dresser, ne pouvant plus tenir lui aussi, il le prit en bouche. Faisant de va et viens de plus en plus vite, tout les muscles de Harry se contactèrent, il se lâcha enfin, Blaise avala goulûment sans perdre une seule goutte. Il remonta tout en léchant les muscles de son doux, arriver aux deux tétons qui pointait par le souffle de Blaise, il les mordillait et les suça, il remonta au-dessus des couvertures et embrassa son Harry en extase.

Harry savait que c'était à son tour de faire gémir son amant, il fit exactement le même trajet que Blaise, arriva à l'intimité de celui-ci, il l'enroula avec sa langue, le parsema de baiser. Blaise ne tenait plus à cette douce souffrance qu'Harry lui faisait endurer.

« -Harry…Gémit celui-ci. »

Harry compris aussitôt et le prit en bouche. Il fit des va et viens, Blaise mit moins longtemps à se lâcher dans la bouche de son doux. Harry avala aussi goulûment que Blaise, il remonta et l'embrassa le faisant goûter à lui-même.

Blaise s'installa sur le ventre, Harry l'embrassa dans le coup, lui titillai le lobe de l'oreille, tout en glissant dans l'anus de celui-ci un doigt, Blaise était habituer et n'avait plus mal,mais Harry préférait prendre ces précaution, après le premier doigt il en fit glisser un autre, fit le ciseaux,ensuite il lubrifia ces doigt pour ensuite lubrifier son sexe toujours dresser,il se positionnas au-dessus de Blaise et le pénétras doucement. Blaise fit un mouvement de va et viens avec son bassin ce qui donnas le signal que Harry pouvait t aller. Harry continua les mouvement de va et viens avec son bassin de plus en plus fit ce qui faisait gémir Blaise, Harry se tapa fort contre le bassin de son doux et se vida en mm temps que Blaise, tout deux gémir le non de leur amant, Harry s'étala sur le corps de son amant.

Quelques minutes après tout deux s'endormirent Blaise c'était blotti dans les bras d'Harry.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec un rayon de soleil qui traversait la chambre en donnant de la chaleur, il senti quelqu'un contre lui.

Il se rappela de sa nuit avec Blaise, et malheureusement c'était aussi sa dernière avec lui.

Blaise ne savait pas encore que cette tendre nuit était la dernière que lui offrirait Harry.

_**Je suis désolé mais le chapitre je le met aujourd'hui car je pourrais pas en mettre un demain je suis désolé, je sais qu'il es court mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire plus long car je suis pas chez moi se soir donc voila !**_

_**Merci de laisser des reviews, j'essayerai kan mm de mettre un chapitre demain mais se sera demain soir alors !**_


	6. Bonnes nouvelles et mauvaise nouvelle

**Bonnes nouvelles et mauvaise nouvelle :**

Harry s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit où dormait encore Blaise, il s'habillas et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Assis sur une chaise les pieds sur la table, il lisait le journal, une tasse de café chaud dans la main droite qu'il portait à ces lèvres et buvait part petite gorgé.

Harry se demandait comment annoncer à Blaise qu'entre eux c'était fini, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin maintenant que Ron était revenu et que son détective privé, il l'avait engager pour qu'il parte à la recherche de Drago, venait de lui dire qu'il avait repérer Drago vers le manoir Malefoy.

Harry ferait tout pour revoir Drago et de plus il n'aimait pas l'idée de coucher avec Blaise alors que son meilleur ami l'aimait et que Blaise l'aime aussi.

L'histoire de sa vie commençait à s'embrouiller, tout était claire avant la guerre. Il c'était dit qu'il mourait et que au pire il partirai loin de tout le monde pour que personne ne le retrouve' et pour ne pas affronter son passé et son avenir avec ces amis. Sauf qu'un certain Zabini Blaise l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait fallu qu'il vienne avec Harry alors que celui-ci voulais être seul se construire une vie et oubliez son passé douloureux.

Certes Blaise ne l'avait pas empêché d'effacer son passé mais sa présence rappelait chaque jour à Harry l'être qu'il l'aimait et que lui n'aimerais certainement jamais. Ennemis par le passé et amant dans le futur du moins c'est ce qu'espère Harry.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il n'entendit pas Blaise entrer dans la cuisine, mais celui-ci se fit remarquer en embrassant Harry, qui sursauta et le repoussa.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Blaise en se massant le derrière sur lequel il était tombé,il s'assit sur une chaise et fixa Harry.

-Désolé. Mais il faut à tout prix qu'on parle.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je suis désolé mais nous deux on ne peut pas continuez…La voix d'Harry avait baisser à la fin de la phrase.

-Je sais j'avais remarquez, rien qu'à la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour.

-Ah…Sa voix resta en suspension dans l'air.

-Et bien oui, tu m'as fait l'amour comme la première fois qu'on la fait, dans tes gestes la compassion de la première fois se ressentait.

-Oui ben on est pas la pour parler de cette nuit. Je te dit juste que nous deux c'est fini mais tu peut rester habiter ici.

-Encor heureux que je peut rester habiter ici car j'y compte bien. Mais pourrait tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu veut qu'on ne soit plus ensemble ?

-Parce que d'une ton grand amour est revenu au galop avec des sentiments pour toi et de deux j'ai enfin retrouver la trace de Drago…

-Quoi tu as retrouvé la trace de Drago !

-Oui, mon détective ma dit qu'il était à son manoir et je compte m'y rendre quand je me sentirais prés.

-Enfin il est revenu ! »

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres pour deux choses, d'une son Drago était revenu et de deux Blaise n'avait pas entendu qu'il avait évoqué que Ron avait des sentiments pour lui, donc il n'avait pas réellement trahi Ron. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite en voyant Blaise qui le regardait fixement.

« -Attend je crois que j'ai entendu un truc. Peut tu me répéter la première raison de cette rupture ?

-Euh je sais plus ce que je t'ai dit moi. Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Allez Harry dit moi…Supplia Blaise.

-Ok. Je t'ai dit que la première raison c'était que ton grand amour était revenu au galop avec des sentiments pour toi. Content ?

-Attend tu es en train de me dire que Ron MON Ron aurait des sentiments pour moi ?

-OUI. S'exclama haut et- fort Harry.

-Arrête tu te moque de moi la ?

-Ouai tu vois je me moque de toi juste pour voir la tête que tu vas faire. Dit Harry avec un ton d'ironie.

-Nan mais sérieux il m'aime ou tu te paye ma tête ?

-Sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Sérieux il t'aime !

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin nan un des plus beau car tous les autres c'était avec toi.

-Merci ça fait plaisir.

-De rien…Attend que je reprenne mes esprit. Je récapitule, d'un tu ma largué de deux tu as retrouvé Drago et de trois tu viens de me dire que Ron m'aime. Je sens que ce jour vas êtres merveilleux…S'exclama Blaise dans les nuages. »

A demain pour la suite !J'espère que jusque la mon histoire vous plait !


	7. La jalousie est un vilain défaut

**La jalousie est un vilain défaut :**

Blaise et Harry attendait Ron dans un bar, il c'étaient donné rendez-vous ici pour passer la journée ensemble.

Ron arriva avec 10minutes de retard ! A ça chez lui ça n'a pas changé.

« -Salut…s'esclaffa Ron dans un souffle. Désolé j'avais quelque chose à faire.

-Salut. Répondirent en cœur Blaise et Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Oh rien d'important. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire comme ça tout les deux ? C'est vrai que depuis que Ron était arrivé Harry et Blaise affichait de grand sourire.

-Oh trois fois rien. Moi je souris parce que j'ai largué Blaise et parce que j'ai retrouvé Drago. A ce nom le sourire d'Harry s'agrandi un peu plus.

-Attend tu souris parce que tu as largué Blaise ?

-Ben ouai. Il se mit à rire. Parce que je sais que je l'ai fait pour une bonne raison et il le c'est très bien pas vrai mon doux ? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers son ex amant.

-Si. Dit clairement Blaise. Mais je ne t'en veut pas et puis d'abord c'est pas vraiment pour ça qu'on a le sourire c'est plutôt car on a retrouvé Drago, enfin Harry à retrouvé Drago c'est pas génial ça ?

-Ouai trop. S'exclama Ron avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Toi aussi tu es si content que ça de savoir que j'ai retrouvé Drago ? Demanda Harry qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Non…enfin si. Se reprit rapidement Ron qui ne voulait pas dire pourquoi il était si content. »

En faite depuis que Ron avait parlé de ces sentiments envers Blaise à Harry, il avait réfléchi et ça lui faisait mal de voir Harry donner la main à Blaise. Il se disait que si Harry retrouvait Drago, Blaise serait entièrement à lui. Il avait déjà laisser passer sa chance et ne laisserai pas filé celle-la. Il aimait Ron et ferrait tout pour être avec lui. Lui-même cherchait des nouvelles de Drago, et en avait une le matin même, mais ne savait pas que Harry aussi et espérait que Harry ne gâche pas tout. Il avait prévu d'aller voir Drago le lendemain et le ferait.

« -Bon alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron en sortant de ces pensées.

-Ben j'en sais rien. Dit Blaise.

-Moi je vous proposerait bien de faire les magasins car en plus il faut que j'achète des truc.

-A ouai se serait bien. Dit Blaise.

-Moi aussi il faut que j'achète des trucs. Dit Ron.»

Tout trois sortirent du bar et se dirigèrent vers les plus grand magasins et les plus cher.

Chacun avait un magasin dans lequel il voulait aller, Ron n'acheta guerre des choses chères car lui n'était pas très riche comparé au deux autres.

Harry s'attarda dans un magasin de haute couture, il acheta 5 chemises, une bleu, une rouge, une verte, une blanche et une noire, deux débardeur qui le collait, un noire et un blanc, deux chemise collante, une verte et une rouge, plus 6 pantalons, un en cuire noir moulant, un jean bleu délavé, un jean bleu foncé, un pantalon en toile bleu, et deux pantalon noire. Blaise lui donnait son avis à chaque fois ce qui énervait Ron.

_**Flash Back :**_

Harry était en train de montrer la chemise verte et le pantalon en cuir noir.

« -Alors ils me vont comment ?

-Trop bien, le pantalon te fais une de ces belles paire de fesses hum…S'était exclamer Blaise. Et la chemise ça te va très bien, elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Franchement tu es super mignon comme ça même si tu l'es déjà la c'est pire tu es vraiment un super beau mec, dommage que tu m'as largué. Dit Blaise avec un petit sourire. »

Il faisait tout pour faire enrager Ron, Harry qui lavait vu se dirigeas vers Blaise et lui colla un léger baiser sur les lèvres et reparti vers la cabine d'essayage en voyant que Ron le regardait de travers, arriver dans la cabine, il explosa de rire.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Harry et Blaise c'était arrêté dans plusieurs boutiques de haute couture, et d'objet précieux quelques fois c'était juste pour rendre visite à leurs amis. Ron enrageait à chaque fois car il voyait bien que comme ce comportait ces mecs, que certain avaient été les amants de Blaise et n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il se souvenait qu'il y en a un, un grand brun aux yeux bleu, les avaient vus rentrer et c'était immédiatement diriger vars Blaise, il lui avait parlé à l'oreille et tout deux c'était diriger vers l'arrière boutique pour y ressortir que 15minutes plus tard. Blaise avait alors les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres rouges en revenant vers Ron qui le regardait étrangement, dans ces yeux ils y avaient de la haine, mais surtout de la jalousie.

A 22heures, enfin chacun étaient rentré chez eux et Harry et Blaise était assez heureux d'avoir rendu Ron jaloux, au moins ils savaient que Ron aimait réellement Blaise. Chacun se couchas et s'endormit rapidement.

Ron était rentré chez lui épuisé et plus déterminé que jamais à aller rendre visite à Drago le lendemain. Blaise l'avait vraiment mis en rogne,il l'aimait et Blaise s'amusait,heureusement il n'avait pas trop montré sa jalousie alors au moins Blaise ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait et il en était assez fière. Il se disait que si Blaise le savait,il se moquerait de lui.

A demain !


	8. Au manoir Malefoy

**Au manoir Malefoy :**

Le lendemain Ron se réveilla tôt, il ne pouvait dormir plus longtemps car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à Malefoy. Il était tout juste 9 heures, il se levas et se prépara. Une heure plus tard, il était devant le manoir Malefoy. La peur au ventre de revoir son ennemis de toujours et pourtant, il était content.

Il sonna une fois, deux fois puis trois fois, personne ne vient lui ouvrir.

Au loin une silhouette commença à se dessiner et quand il s'aperçu que c'était Harry,il alla se cacher dans un fourrer.

Harry se posta devant la porte et sonna, personne ne répondis.

« -Drago ouvre tout de suite cette porte je sais que tu es la ta voiture est garé en bas alors ouvre tout de suite. S'écria Harry.

-Que me veut tu Potter ? Demanda une voix étouffer par la porte.

-Te parler ouvre moi. S'il te plait. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry s'y engouffra.

Ron qui était toujours dans les fourrés se dirigeas vers la porte et y colla son oreille, on entendait rien. Vaincu il rentra.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil en face de Drago.

« -Que me veut tu Potter ? Demanda froidement Drago.

-Ce que je veut ? C'est très simple. Je veux TOI.

-Comment ça tu ME veux ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre que pendant les trois ans que tu es parti je me suis inquiété pour toi, que je t'ai cherché. S'écria Harry.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Et tu ma chercher ?

-Oui. Si je suis venu ici c'est pour te dire une chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a bien longtemps.

-Je t'écoute. Harry s'approcha de Drago et planta ces prunelles vertes dans les lacs argent de Drago, pour lui prouver qu'il ne mentais pas.

-Je t'aime et cela depuis longtemps. Je comprends que pour toi ce n'est pas réciproque mais je voulais te le dire.

-Harry…je t'aime aussi. »

_**Je suis désolé je sais que ce n'est pas long mais je me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui,j'ai un gro mal de tête donc je peut écrire que ca mais je vous promait que demain le chapitre sera beaucoup plus long encore désolé.**_


	9. Retrouvaille

**Retrouvaille :**

Harry recula à ces mots, il ne s'attendait pas du tout a cette réaction, enfin du moins, il l'avait espéré mais ne pensais pas un jour entendre ces trois plus beau mots venir de la bouche de Drago pour lui.

Drago se dirigea vers Harry et le releva, il l'embrassa passionnément. Harry n'avait d'abord pas réagi au baiser mais quand il senti les bras de Drago le serré son cœur battant de plus en plus vite il entoura le coup de son amour.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent en se regardant dans les yeux.

« -J'ai pas rêvé ? Demanda Harry pour êtres sur.

-Non Harry tu n'as pas rêvé.

-Waou…son les seules mot qu'il trouva à dire avant de se rejeté sur Drago pour l'embrassé. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps chacun dans les bras de l'autre qui était possessif. Maintenant qu'ils c'étaient retrouvé, ils ne voulaient se lâcher pour rien au monde.

Harry se recula un peu de Drago et le regarda, Drago était inquiet et on pouvait le lire dans ces yeux.

« -Qu'y-a-til ? Demanda le blond.

-Drago pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas me battre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que d'un coté, il y avait toi et de l'autre mes amis et mes parents.

-Ah ok je comprend mieux ce que tu as dit avant de partir.

-Comment c'est tu ce que j'ai dit avant de partir ?

-Parce que les mangemorts me l'on dit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te l'aurait dit.

-Parce que je leur ai demandé de me dire ou tu étais, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'en savaient rien que tu avais juste dit à ton père avant de partir que tu ne pouvais pas te battre car dans chaque camp il y avait quelqu'un que tu aimais.

-Pourquoi leur as-tu demandé ça ?

-Parce que je voulais à tout pris te retrouvé, je t'aimais.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

- Ben je ne sais pas exactement, depuis la dernière année ou je t'ai vu flirter avec Maxime.

-Oh je vois. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-Parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

-Je ne t'aurais pas rejette car moi aussi je t'aimais.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ?

-Parce que je pensais que tu étais hétéro, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay. Et puis je pensais que si je te l'aurais dit, tu m'aurais repoussé et rie de moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on était bête. Mais pourquoi tu est parti aussi longtemps si tu pouvais savoir le mal que sa m'as fait et que je t'ai chercher pendant ces trois ans.

Pourquoi j'étais parti ? Ben en faite je ne voulais plus te voir car chaque fois que je te voyais, j'avais envi de t'embrasser et autre…tu ne peut pas savoir le mal que ça me faisais de rien pouvoir faire et que tu me regarde toujours comme ton pire ennemis alors je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à partir pour t'oublier mais je n'ai pas pu alors je suis revenu.

-Ok…

-Et toi alors tu es devenu quoi ?

-Ben moi je suis parti après la guerre avec Blaise, on habite maintenant en France. Et il y a quelques jours Ron nous a retrouvé.

-Quoi tu es parti avec Blaise ? Et comment ça Ron vous a retrouvé il y a quelques jours ?

-Ben oui. C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. Ben Ron nous a retrouvé hier car après la guerre Blaise et moi sommes parti sans le dire à personne donc voila.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes partis tout les deux ?

-Ben moi c'est parce que je voulais effacer mon passé et te retrouver et Blaise ma suivis, car lui voulait oublier Ron. »

Au prochain chapitre !


	10. Lettres

**Lettres :**

Leur après midi passa vite Drago invita Harry a resté dormir chez lui et Harry ravi de la proposition accepta avec un grand sourire.

« -Il faut juste que je prévienne Blaise que je ne rentrerai pas et qu'il pourra faire ce qu'il veux avec son cher Ron. Di beau blond tu aurais une feuille et un stylo s'il te plait?

-Oui. Suis moi. »

Drago emmena Harry dans sa chambre, il ouvrit un petit meuble et en sorti une plume et un parchemin Harry le prit et s'installa au bureau.

_Coucou Blaise,_

_C'est pour te dire que se soir je ne rentre pas comme tu pouvais t'en douter._

_Avec Drago on c'est retrouvé et la meilleur chose c'est que ces sentiments sont réciproque c'est cool._

_Bon je te laisse la maison comme ça tu pourra en profiter avec Ron._

_Et ta intérêt de conclure car la on le rend fout tout les deux et je sent qu'il vas pas trop bien tenir._

_Bisous,_

_Harry_

Harry plia la lettre et l'attacha à un beau hibou gris tacheté de noir qui attendait dans une cage, il lui indiqua l'adresse et le hibou parti Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Il se tourna vers Drago qui était assis sur le lit et qui le fixai intensément. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et tout sorte d'émotion passèrent.

Drago se leva et prit Harry dans ces bras ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Leur langue dansant un doux ballet.

« -Tu sais c'est la première fois que je suis content. Avec toi je me sans pousser des ailes. Je t'aime tellement Drago. Chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille de Drago qui frissonnait.

-Oh Harry si tu savais a quel point tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime trop je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé. »

Et sur ceux ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs mains se firent plus entreprenante. Le hibou gris tacheté revint avec la réponse de Blaise. Et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry prit le parchemin que tenait le hibou dans le bec.

_Coucou Harry,_

_Je suis très content pour toi et Drago. Tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part et dit lui qu'il ma beaucoup manqué et que je suis pressé de le voir._

_Et t'inquiète pas je vais bien m'occupé de Ron se soir. Tu peux compter sur moi. Et puis de toute façon tu sais très bien que rien ne me résiste._

_Nan je rigole. Mais il m'as résister une fois et pas du, tu peut me croire._

_Amuse toi bien se soir et ne fait pas trop de folie de ton beau corps. Je vais arrêter de te faire des compliments car je crois que Drago ne les prendrais pas bien. Au faite merci de m'avoir aider à rendre Ron jaloux maintenant le piége c'est refermé._

_Oulala bon je vais te laisser car je commence à prendre la grosse tête et de plus Ron va bientôt arriver alors il faut que je me prépare à l'accueillir ou le cueillir comme il se doit._

_Roooo je rigole prend le pas mal._

_Bisous a vous deux,_

_Blaise_

Harry lu la lettre et éclata plusieurs fois de rire, Drago qui voulait savoir pourquoi Harry riait lui prit la lettre et la lu. Quelques fois il devenait blanc puis il riait.

« -Je vois qu'avec Blaise vous avez un bon contacte même si vous êtes plus ensemble.

-Et oui. Dit moi ?

-Oui ?

-Ca te dirait pas de laisser Blaise de coté et de venir m'embrasser plutôt ?

-A tes ordres. »

Drago ne se fit pas prié plus longtemps et se dépêcha d'embrasser son petit lion prit au piége de ces bras qui se laissait faire.

Tout deux étaient aux anges et étaient des anges.

_**Chui désolé je n'ai pas trouvé de titre donc j'ai mis celui-la. J'écris deux chapitre car je pense que j'aurais pas le temps dans mettre un demain.**_

**_Je souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à _****_crystal d'avalon_******

_**A lundi je pense…**_


	11. Premiére nuit avec un ange

**Première nuit avec un ange :**

Harry et Drago étaient perdus dans leur baiser, ils mettaient tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient envers l'autre.

Leurs mains se firent plus désireuse du corps de l'autre.

Drago se débarrassas de la chemise d'Harry, il embrassa ce coup a la peau mat, descendant vers les tétons déjà durci par le plaisir, il les lâcha, les suçota, les mordilla. Harry gémissait de plaisir. Drago passât sa langue en dessinait les fins muscles d'Harry qui gémissait toujours. Arriver au pantalon, il le déboutonnas et le fit glisser sur les jambes musclé du brun, embrasant ces belles jambes arriva au boxer. Il était déjà déformé par l'érection d'Harry qui était douloureuse. Drago fit glisser le boxer vert en laissant apparaître un membre fièrement dresser devant lui. Souffla dessus faisant durer le plaisir, le parsemas de baiser papillon le léchas.

« -Drago…Gémissant Harry. »

Drago releva la tête et vit sa Némésis la tête basculer en arrière les paupières à moitié closes par le plaisir, la respiration saccadé.

Drago comprit le message et prit le sexe dans sa bouche faisant des va et viens lent puis accéléra le mouvement. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à se lâcher dans la bouche du blond, qui avala goulûment cette substance offerte à lui.

Drago faisait monter des sentiments en Harry qui était si fort. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, un tel plaisir, un tel désir pour l'autre.

Drago se levas, embrassa Harry langoureusement. Au goût du brun le blond était trop habillé. Il le déshabilla d'un sort et ne mit pas longtemps à avoir une autre érection devant ce corps a la peau blanche, bien sculpté.

Drago s'approchas d'Harry faisant que leur érection se touchait. Il se embrassèrent, le blond glissa un doigt dans l'anus du brun qui ne ressenti rien trop habituer à ça. Il glissa ensuite un deuxième puit un troisième doigt écartant la peau. Voyant qu'Harry en demandait plus, il le retournas et s'introduit en lui. Le brun fit un va et viens qui donnas le signal a l'autre.

La main du blond glissas sur le membre dressé d'Harry, il fit glisser sa main a fin de le masturbé au mouvement des va et viens dans l'anus de celui-ci.

Drago fit des va et viens en Harry, leur respiration se fit plus forte et saccadé a chaque mouvement de hanche.

Plus les mouvements étaient rapides, plus ils étaient dans l'extase.

Harry ne savait ou donner de la tête.

Drago ne mit guerre longtemps à jouir en Harry qui se libéra dans la main du blond.

Tout deux s'allongèrent sur le lit en sueur.

Avant de s'endormir ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et soufflas à l'autre un « je t'aime ».

Harry se pelota dans les bras de Drago qui entoura sa taille de ces bras.

Harry se réveilla le premier sentant des bras autour de sa taille, il se releva pour voir à qui il s'appartenait et vit son ange blond dans un rayon de soleil les paupières closes et un léger sourire dessiner sur ces lèvres.

Il le regarda dormir pendant une petite demi heure caressant ce beau visage.

Il décida de se lever, enfila ces habille et descendit appelant un elfe de maison.

« -Oui monsieur ? Couina l'elfe.

-Peut tu m'indiquer le salon et me servir un petit déjeuner s'il te plait.

-Bien monsieur. »

L'elfe conduisis Harry dans le salon, s'assit et son regard se perdit dans la merveilleuse vu qu'il avait au travers d'une fenêtre. L'elfe déposa un plateau garnit de nourriture.

Harry entendit l'escalier craquer et une tte blonde passer par l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Bonjour beau blond.

-Bonjour. J'avais peur que tu sois parti.

-Au t'inquiète pas je partirais que si tu me le demande ou si j'en suis vraiment obliger. Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserai pas comme ça.

-J'espère bien. Drago passa derrière Harry l'entoura de ces mains et lui souffla à l'oreille. Merci pour cette nuit elle était merveilleuse. »

Harry se retourna et embrassa tendrement son bel ange blond.

Vila la suite lundi je pense enfin je verrai…Merci de laisser vos reviews…


	12. Soirée chaude

_**Je vais répondre à une reviews laisser par Ano :**_

_**Oui c'est vrai je m'inspire quelque peu de mambanoir car j'adore ces fics nan tu m'as pas froissé car pour moi mambanoir est l'une des personnes qui écrit le mieux les fics et je trouve que toute ces fics sont très belle et je les adores, je suis une de ces fans. Je sais que je fais souvent des fautes mais a vrai dire j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire le soir car après que je sois rentrer de l'école, je pars et je ne rentre pas chez moi avant le lendemain alors voila pourquoi je fais souvent des fautes et je m'en excuse….**_

**Soirée chaude :**

Blaise venait de renvoyer la lettre à Harry et alla se préparer. Une heure plus tard le carillon de la porte sonna, Blaise se pressa d'ouvrir sur un rouquin les yeux rond et la bouche grande ouverte.

C'est vrai que dans cette habille Blaise était à tombé, il avait enfilé un jean noir moulant,une chemise blanche ouverte qui laissai voir son corps bien sculpté mat,les cheveux soigneusement décoiffé qui lui donnait un charme irrésistible. Blaise était content de son petit effet auprès de Ron.

« -Rentre ! S'exclamas Blaise en refermant la porte sur le rouquin.

-Euh…tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Ron.

-Nan appart toi. Dit Blaise avec un sourire éclatant. »

Ron s'assit sur le canapé croisant les jambes pour pas que Blaise vois qu'il réagissait à ce dernier. L'ambiance était chaude et douce, la cheminé allumer et une musique douce se diffusait.

Blaise avait vraiment joué la carte du séducteur.

Le brun s'assit à coté du rouquin et se mirent à discuter. Blaise passas sa main sur la cuise de Ron et commençait à la caresser doucement. Ron prit alors un joli teint rouge cramoisi.

« -Blaise…

-Oui ? Lui répondit le concerner avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Où est Harry ?

-Avec Drago…mais ne parlons pas de lui.

-Chez Drago ?

-Oui il est allé le voir et il va passer le reste de la soirée et de la nuit avec lui.

-D'accord.

-J'ai envie de toi. Lui glissa doucement Blaise à l'oreille »

Ron ne réagissant pas tout de suite avait les yeux fixés sur ces pieds et se demandait s'il rêvait mais Blaise le lui redit une fois de plus. Ne se contrôlant plus il lui sauta dessus. L'embrassant autant que leur apnée le pouvait. Blaise le regardait avec un éclatant sourire.

« -Tu m'as manqué Ron.

-Toi aussi »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait au tour d'eux.

Blaise renversa Ron pour être au-dessus. Sa langue titillant le lobe de l'oreille de Ron qui gémissait.

Leurs mains se firent baladeuse, ce qui arracha un gémissement à nos deux amants. Ils prenaient bien soin de ne pas passer la main sur les parties intime de l'autre mais Blaise n'y tenant plus glissa une de ces mains dans le pantalon de Ron qui gémissait plus fort. Dieu que c'était bon de sentir la main de celui qu'on aime caresser son membre dresser.

Les deux amants étaient plus fiévreux que jamais de connaître le corps de l'autre. Ron glissas ces mains dans le pantalon de Blaise avant de le lui enlever.

Pour eux cet instant était plein de leur amour, personne n'aurait pus briser ce moment à eux seul qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Ron et Blaise étaient tout deux en boxer, le rouquin toujours en dessous qui ne s'en plaignait guerre.

Le brun embrassa le cou qui s'offrais à lui, descendant sur ce corps blanc et muscler qui frémissait d'envie. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ce corps sans en oublier une seul, arriva au hanche,fit glisser sa langue sur le boxer couleur noir qui donnas de puissant frisson au rouquin, il n'arrivait pas a attendre et pourtant devait prendre son mal en patience. Blaise qui vit que Ron avait du mal à se contrôler fit doucement glisser le boxer, s'offrant à lui l'une des plus belle vue. Un sexe fièrement dressé et au plus haut point, il l'embrassas et souffla dessus faisant durer le plaisir de Ron dont sa respiration se fit plus saccadé.

« -Blaise…continue. Encouragea Ron. »

Blaise qui n'avait guerre envi de faire souffrir plus longtemps son gryffondor le prit en bouche et commença un lent va et viens.

« -Plus vite. Souffla Ron. C'est si bon… »

Blaise se fit plus rapide et le rouquin se lâcha dans la bouche de son amant qui se délecta de cette substance blanchâtre.

S'en suivit une superbe nuit pour nos deux amants qui avait décider de ne plus se quitter du moins jusqu'au matin.

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit lundi mais j'avais plus le goût d'écrire et de plus je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps…**_

_**Kisssssss merci de laisser des reviews si vous le voulez…**_

_**Encouragez moi pour que je continu ma fic mdr…N'empêche sa fait du bien d'avoir des reviews encourageante et sympa….**_

_**J'écrirais je pense demain mais c'est pas sur.**_


	13. Emménagement

**Emménagement :**

_**Chez Blaise et Harry :**_

La nuit de Blaise et Ron avait été magnifique chacun avait mis dans ces actes tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre ce qui avait rendu ce moment encore plus beau,plus doux et plus tendre que n'importe quel autre.

Blaise se réveillas sentant quelqu'un blottit dans ces bras, il inclina la tête et aperçu une tignasse rousse peloter dans ces bras ce qui lui arracha un sourire de contentement.

Ron ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main glisser dans ces cheveux, les événements de la veille lui revins en tête, se leva sur un coude pour voir son amour de toujours.

Blaise sourie voyant l'ex griffondor se relever sur ces coudes et lui adresser un magnifique sourire.

« -Salut. Souffla Ron avant de l'embrasser.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien sur puisque tu étais avec moi. A ces mots le visage de Ron s'éclairci.

-Tu c'est des réveilles comme ça j'en veut tout les jours

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire que je veux que tu reste tout le temps à mes cotés, si tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sur. Mais à une seul condition.

-La quel ? Demanda Ron septique.

-Qu'on reste habiter ici…

-Tout se que tu voudras Blaise. Maintenant que je t'ai-je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt tu peut me croire.

-Je l'espère bien. »

Sur ceux, ils s'embrassèrent.

_**Au manoir Malefoy :**_

« -Ca te dit d'aller voir Blaise et Ron aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Pendant que j'y pense ça te plairait de venir emménager à la maison ?

-Ouai sa me ferait énormément plaisir. Mais tu c'est quoi j'ai une meilleur idée.

-Ah !

- Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas emménager tous ici ?

-Au manoir ?

-Ben ouai…parce qu'il est grand et tout…

-Tu as raison on leur en parlera…Bon moi je vais prendre ma douche. Lança Harry avec un clin d'œil. »

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain le blond sur ces talons. Tout deux s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain, s'en suivit un débat sous l'eau chaude.

Après les deux heures passé sous la douche nos deux tourtereau se préparèrent et partir chez Harry.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, s'assirèrent sur le fauteuil attendant que Blaise et Ron daignent venir à leur rencontre. Enfin ces derniers arrivèrent, les cheveux en bataille. Harry qui les vient arrivé se levas et embrassas Blaise et Ron sur la joue.

« -Enfin réuni. S'exclama-t-il »

Tout les quatre rirent de bon cœur.

« -Harry ?

-Oui ? Demanda le concerner en se retournant vers Blaise.

-J'ai demander à Ron d'habiter ici ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non puisque j'ai demandé la même chose à Drago.

-Oh je vois que toi nan plus tu ne veut pas le quitter !

-Et oui…

-Mais…Commença Drago. Moi j'ai proposé autre chose.

-Ah ? S'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Blaise et Ron.

-Oui. Affirme Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Vous savez que j'habite au manoir. Ron et Blaise inclinèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. Et bien puisque j'habite la bas, j'ai proposer à Harry qu'on habite la bas.

-Donc vous allé habiter la bas ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui et avec vous si vous le voulez. Dit Harry. Deux regards agréablement surpris firent leur apparition. Alors ?

-Alors ? Demanda Ron.

-C'est fantastique. Continua Blaise.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Finit par dire Drago. »

Harry, Ron et Blaise emménagèrent l'après midi même au manoir. Le manoir avait beaucoup plus de lumière maintenant qu'avant, il était plus gai depuis que quatre personnes l'habitaient.

Ron et Blaise avaient aménagé dans l'appartement coté ouest et Harry et Drago à l'opposé comme ça il pouvait en toute liberté s'exprimer….

Désolé pour ceux que la fin à déçu mais je ne me voyais pas aller plus loin…

Kissssssss à vous tous et merci d'avoir lu mon histoire…


End file.
